Meant to Live
by Jubee1
Summary: HP/BtVS/Charmed x-over. OotP spoilers! Adalaide McGregger is meant to live for so much more than she is now. Leo didn’t become an Elder but as a reward he was given very precious information. Sirius Black is faced with a new destiny.
1. Strange Neighbors

Title: Meant to Live

Author: JuJuBee

Summary: HP/BtVS/Charmed X-over. OotP Spoilers! Adalaide McGregger is meant to live for so much more than she is now. Leo didn't become an Elder but as a reward he was given very precious information. Sirius Black is faced with a new destiny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss does. If only he'd let me play with BtVS for a while, oh the possibilities! I really don't own Charmed, Spelling does. Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling's. I would have so much fun with them. 

Spoilers: Charmed up to season 5 finale. Buffy up to series finale (season 7). Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sorry if you haven't read/seen these but too bad for you.

Author's Note: I've been mauling this idea over for a while. I must warn everyone, I like using my own characters more than everyone else's because I feel I can do more with them. I hope it's not bad having Buffy, Charmed, and Harry Potter all in one story. My friend said it was too much but after I read Order of the Phoenix I couldn't help add Harry Potter. In Charmed, Leo didn't become an Elder and 'Chris' went back. The rest will be explained later. The title of the story comes from the Switchfoot song. I thought the lyrics were very appropriate. I didn't write it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Addy!" Randy called to the brunette approaching the house. She had her headphones on and her backpack purse on her back was stuffed. Her hair was in what originally was a ponytail but it now looked like she'd been through an extremely large, strong tornado that had whipped her every which way. Her tank top was soaked with sweat. She pulled her headphones down so they acted like a necklace around her neck. 

"Don't call me that!" Adalaide yelled to him. She hated when Randy called her Addy. Her name is Adalaide, ADALAIDE, like in Guys and Dolls. 

"Is your sister ready?" He asked. He had volunteered to drive Christine to work. Mrs. McGregger's car was being repaired so she had to take Christine's junky car to work. Randy, being Christine's boyfriend, was more than happy to drive her.

"How should I know? I'm just getting back!" She said exasperated. _Could my sister have picked a more stupid boyfriend? _Adalaide thought. 

"Oh, yeah! Where were you again?" He asked. 

"Practice. Like every morning." Adalaide rolled her eyes. 

"Will you go get her for me?" Randy asked.

"Sure." She replied. _At least I can get away from him_, she thought to herself and walked slowly inside. She got to the bottom of the steps. "TEENY!" She yelled.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Called a voice from the second floor. Two seconds later, a pale face surrounded by black hair in a pixie cut and purple tips. The little silver hoop in the girl's nose twinkled in the light from the window. 

"Would you prefer Chris?" Adalaide asked teasingly. She knew the answer.

"No, it's Christine. Don't shorten it." _Christine_ bellowed. She looked truly perturbed that her little sister continued to patronize her. She looked at the girl with great amounts of disgust. There was no hope for her anymore. "Did you want something?" Christine asked jogging down the steps.

"I just wanted to tell you your stupid boyfriend is waiting to take you to work." Adalaide said calmly. She knew it bugged her sister that she didn't like Randy. 

"Thanks." Christine said as she half jogged, half walked out the door. Adalaide ran to the door behind her and held it open.

"AND TELL HIM NOT TO CALL ME ADDY!" She called but nobody was paying any attention to her as usual. She barely heard Randy say 'Hi Teeny.' And give her a kiss on the lips. Adalaide rolled her eyes and shut the door just in time to block the horrible music coming from Randy's car. _Why is it okay for **RANDY** to call her Teeny but not me? I just don't get that girl. There is no way we're related at all,_ Adalaide thought to herself has she slow climbed the stairs to her orange room. She had been about eight when she picked the color. She still loved orange too. She threw her backpack on her floor and flopped on her bed. She stared at the white logo on top of her bulging bag for a few minutes before she rolled over and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was laughing at his cousin. He was finally out of that hellhole he was kept in. It was almost worse than Azkaban. He thought he had the upper hand in this duel when it happened. The light hit him while he was laughing. His expression was glued to his face. He could see Harry watching in horror and his heart gave a painful lurch. As his body fell, he seemed to rise into the air. He watched as Remus held an unbelieving Harry back. Sirius lingered at the scene watching Harry for only seconds which seemed like ages. Some force was not going to let him stay. He seemed to float away toward the heavens. A peaceful calm came over him because some part of him knew he would be with James and Lily now. He could watch over Harry as well, being there in spirit. He was ready for whatever was to come. 

"Where am I?" Sirius whispered. He found himself in an area of brilliant white. He looked around for signs of anyone. There were a few clumps of people in tan robes talking amongst themselves. No one had seemed to see Sirius or hear him. 

"Welcome Sirius." One man said as he approached. He was wearing the same tan robe with a cone type of hood over his head. He removed the hood and extended his hand. Sirius took it will eyeing the man carefully. 

"Who are you?" Sirius asked. 

"My name's Leo. I'm a whitelighter." Leo said as if that term should mean something. Sirius gave him a puzzled look. "A whitelighter is like a guardian angel to a witch or another potential whitelighter. We have powers too."

"Why am I here? I supposed to be dead." Sirius asked. He had to admit to himself that he was slightly disappointed.

"We've been watching you and we would like you to become a whitelighter also." Leo explained patiently. He noticed the look of confusion on the man's face. "Of course we will give you some time to ask questions and think about it before you make up your mind. Feel free to wonder and explore. Everyone will be more than happy to answer any questions you have. Come see me when you've decided." Leo added and proceeded to walk away. Sirius wondered around with nothing more than Harry on his mind. He knew he would be able to watch Harry if he did this but he might not be able to contact him. He didn't have a clue how long he thought about his decision and when he was finally ready he had no clue how he'd find Leo. Leo seemed to appear before him. 

"I'm ready." Sirius said to the man.

"Are you positive?" Leo asked. "This is a huge decision. It will effect you for eternity."

"Yes, I'm positive." Sirius replied and breathed in deeply. He knew the risks but this was what he wanted to do.

"What's it going to be?" Leo asked.

"I will." Sirius said. "I mean, I want to be a whitelighter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business." Faith quipped as she neared the crater. The crater was all that remained of the small yet never quite city of Sunnydale.

"There is another one in San Francisco. Not to spoil the moment." Giles said in his English know-it-all voice.

"We saved the world." Xander added.

"We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere." Willow beamed. She was excited about what had just happened, what she had just done. She'd changed history.

"We'll have to find them." Dawn said.

"We will." Willow said and put her arm on Dawn to reassure her.

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." Giles added referring to their prior arrangement to go to the mall after the final fight was over.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." Dawn joked

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander joked as well. He couldn't help himself.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." Giles warned the rest. It was true. Nothing was over.

" Can I push him in?" Faith asked.

"You've got my vote." Willow replied.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week." Faith complained at the thought of more work.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow said happily. 

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith teased.

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked her sister. Buffy didn't answer, she just smiled. She was happy that she'd saved the world but a part of her wanted Spike back. She didn't know what she would do without him there. She hadn't been sure of her feelings of him until she was in the basement with him sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Fumbling his confidence

And wond'ring why the world has passed him by

Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments

And failed attempts to fly, fly

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Somewhere we live inside

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about providence

And whether mice or men have second tries

Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Somewhere we live inside

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer

We want more than this world's got to offer

We want more than the wars of our fathers

And everything inside screams for second life

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live

We were meant to live

Adalaide sang along with the radio as she blew her hair dry. It was lucky that she was home alone because the radio was really loud. She danced around her room. It was nearly one in the afternoon had just woken from her nap and taken a shower. She heard a faint sound coming from her Rockette bag. She scrambled for it and reached her cell phone right before the voice mail would have picked it up. 

"Hello." She yelled over the music. She ran to the radio and flicked the switch to off so she could hear better.

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. McGregger replied. This was a rare occurrence.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Adalaide asked. She knew something had to be wrong for her mother to call her from work.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Mrs. McGregger asked.

"Well, it's just that you've never called home from work so I figured something was wrong." Adalaide confessed wondering afterward if she should have.

"That's not true, is it?" She asked. Adalaide didn't know what to say but her mom ignored the comment and continued. "I was just calling to give you a heads up. I was talking to the neighbor across the street, the oldest one, I think it was Pepper."

"Piper." Adalaide corrected her. She knew the girls because when she was little they'd all baby-sat her and her sister occasionally. She knew the true oldest sister, Prudence, had died a few years ago. Then there was Piper and finally Phoebe. There was also a new sister, a redhead, who had just come not too long ago. Adalaide didn't really know her story or her name. They were friendly enough but never really had gotten close to anyone in the neighborhood.

"Well, anyway, she and her husband have a baby boy and they were looking for a baby sitter. I know how much you wish you had a job so I gave them your cell phone number." Mrs. McGregger ignored the name correction.

"Thanks mom." Adalaide said. She wasn't too excited. She never liked baby sitting, especially really little kids, but if it paid it was good.

"Love you sweetie." Mrs. McGregger said.

"Love you too, have a nice day." Adalaide hung up. She finished grooming and decided to take her miniature Yorkshire Terrier for a walk. She glared at the Halliwell's house. There was something about the house that gave her the creeps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: I used the dialog from Chosen so I could rewrite part of it. I didn't come up with that! It's Joss's! Don't sue!


	2. The New Babysitter

A/n: Please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"M-m-o-o-r-r-r-n-n-ing H-heidy." Adalaide yawned as she walked into the gym. She plopped her bag down and her water bottle right next to it.

"Hi Dolly!" The blonde girl replied. "Tired?"

"Yea." Adalaide replied. "And I can't even go home and sleep. I'm baby-sitting for my neighbor. They have a little baby boy so that should be fun."

"I'm sorry." Heidy said faking sympathy. Adalaide had made varsity Rockettes, the pom/dance team, just this May. Heidy hadn't made it, she was still on JV. They were still very good friends.

"There was this weird black, shaggy dog that followed me all the way to the Park this morning." Adalaide said. "It just kept staring at me. Then we I came it, I looked back and it laid down underneath the bench out that, like it was going to wait for me."

"Weird." Heidy replied.

"LAPS!" Head coach Aileen yelled as she entered the gym and spotted all the girls sitting and talking. Many groans could be heard but everyone got up and ran around the gym five times. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of shoes slamming down on the hard wood floor. After they all finished running, they stretched as usual and split into the two groups. Maria, the JV coach, took the JV girls to the upper balcony and Laura proceeded to teach the rest of the routine to the varsity girls. 

"You look sloppy! You're going to ELITE camp, you have to be better!" Laura yelled. "Two laps," she said, "GO!" Everyone scrambled to run. When everyone came back to the center, huffing slightly, she said, "Do it better so we can go on." She turned on the music. Twenty minutes later, she wasn't satisfied. "RUN!" She simply said. The girls ran and they all knew to keep running until she said stop and to keep up with everyone else. All of a sudden, Adalaide felt the room start to spin and she slowed slightly.

"ADALAIDE, KEEP UP!" Laura yelled as Aileen got up and walked to where Laura was standing. Adalaide forced herself to keep running. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the floor. Both Aileen and Laura came running to her and helped her up.

"Okay girls, go take a two minute water break." Laura yelled to everyone. Emily brought Adalaide's water bottle over and Aileen helped her to the edge of the gym. Laura continued to coach the girls when Aileen talked to Adalaide.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I felt a little dizzy but I thought I was fine and then my legs just gave out." Adalaide said, her whole body was shaking.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Aileen asked.

"Yea, I had an apple like I always do." Adalaide replied.

"Alright, well, why don't you sit for the rest of practice and get some rest. When you go home, you should probably try and get to the doctor." Aileen instructed and Adalaide nodded. She would call her mom while baby-sitting and try to figure out how to get to the doctor. No one would be home to take her but she'd figure it out. About five minutes later she felt fine. In fact, she felt that she had more energy than she'd ever had in her life. She tried telling Aileen but she wouldn't let Adalaide dance at all. 

"Dolly!" Maria called after practice. Adalaide was just grabbing her bag.

"Yea?" Adalaide replied as she straighten and looked at Maria.

"Do you have a ride?" Maria asked.

"No, I was walking home as usual." Adalaide said. 

"I'll drive you." Maria offered.

"No, that's ok." Adalaide turned down graciously.

"No really, you can't just walk home, I'll worried about you." Maria said and locked the girls arm in her's. They walked down the three steps and out the door. Adalaide immediately spotted the black dog again. It was still under the bench but it had lifted it's head when the girls walked out.

"Hey Maria," Adalaide said. She pointed to the dog, "Is that anyone's dog?"

"No, it must be a stray, why?" She said casually.

"It followed me here this morning and does it look like it was waiting for me to get out of practice to you?" Adalaide inquired not taking her eyes off the dog. It was quite shaggy and dirty looking.

"It likes you I guess." Maria said in her 'I'm not really interested voice'. She led the way to her car. "Hey, do you wanna drive? You have your permit right?"

"No that's ok." Adalaide said as she opened the passenger side door and got in. "I mean, I have my permit but I'm not really in the mood to drive right now." Just to make it convincing, she yawned as well. During the short drive home, they talked about things. Maria asked how Adalaide liked being on varsity and how her parents were. One of the reasons Maria and Adalaide were close was the fact that Mr. and Mrs. McGregger never took an interest in the team. Adalaide didn't mind that much when it came time to pay for things because her parents never complained about the cost. They also never came to any of the functions or competitions or shows. Maria's parents had been the same way when she was in high school so that had that to talk about. They drove through Burger King that was on the way and got some breakfast.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maria asked for the tenth time as she turned onto Prescott Street.

"I'm fine, really, I feel great." Adalaide replied. 

"Alright. Have fun baby-sitting." Maria said. Adalaide had told her about the Halliwells. She was supposed to baby-sit right after practice.

"Yea, right." Adalaide said and hopped out of the car. Maria waited to make sure she got in ok. It was a redhead who came to the door. 

"Hi!" She said and let Adalaide come in. "You must be the baby-sitter. I'm Paige." She offered her hand and Adalaide shook it gently. Paige turned around and called up the stairs. "Piper, she here. I'm going now." Paige smiled at the girl and left out the front door. Adalaide was feeling uncomfortable in the house by her self and anxiously waited for Piper to come down. 

"I'm gonna be late!" A second girl said rushing down the stairs. She flew past Adalaide almost knocking her down and out the door. She was just thinking how different Piper looked then from what she remembered when a third woman came down the stairs.

"Sorry, that's Pheobe. She's always late to work." The girl came down the stairs. She also extended her hand. "I'm Piper. We'll be leaving as soon as Leo's ready." She said at looked up the stairs. "Ok, we're just going out to brunch with my dad. The number of the restaurant is on the fridge as well as Paige and Pheobe's cell phone in case there's an emergency. There's some formula already made in the fridge and the diapers and the baby wipes are in the nursery. Wyatt's still sleeping. Here's the baby monitor." Piper handed the monitor to Adalaide. "I think that's everything." 

"Ok, don't worry about anything." Adalaide said hoping to sound convincing. There was something about this house that was not right to her. Leo came down the stairs.

"This is my husband Leo." Piper introduced. She turned to Leo. "This is Adalaide."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt." Adalaide said while they shook hands. She knew that Piper hadn't taken his last name.

"Please, call me Leo." He replied. Adalaide nodded. The couple left.

Adalaide wasn't the type of person who raided the fridge while baby-sitting nor did she snoop through the house. The first thing she did was go upstairs just to see where the baby was for when he woke up. She dropped her bag off in the hall and went back down the stairs. She did go into the kitchen and she opened the fridge so she could see where the formula was. She then went and locked the front door so she could go upstairs and not worry about any burglars. 

She sat in a chair in Piper and Leo's bedroom and got out her CD player. She set the volume as low as it would go as to not disturb the baby. She found herself absentmindedly humming, counting, and going through the steps from all of the routines from last year. She'd burned a CD with all the songs they'd used. She even knew most of the steps varsity had used even though she'd been on JV. Wyatt eventually woke up and was very chranky. He cried at first so Adalaide picked him up and felt his diaper. It felt dry so she tried her best to soothe the baby as she trotted down the stairs and got the formula. She warmed it slightly and tested it on her own arm. It was the perfect temperature so she gently introduced the bottle to the boy. He accepted it and drained it dry. She lifted him to her shoulder and patted his back until he gave her a large baby burp. She played with him and a rattle until his diaper needed changing and then he drifted into blissful sleep again. She set him back in his crib.

Adalaide took up residence once more in the chair and listened to her music. She started at a noise from downstairs. She left her CD player in her bag and grabbed the baby monitor. She crept as quietly as she could down the stairs hoping that she might be able to catch any intruder off guard. She peered around the wall at the front door only to see Paige setting her purse and keys on a table. Adalaide relaxed. Paige looked up and started.

"Geez," she said putting a hand over her heart, "you scared me. You should make more noise when you walk." 

Adalaide laughed lightly. "Back so soon?" she asked curiously. She figured Paige had been off to a job of some sort like a normal person.

"Yeah. I was just out shopping and things like that." Paige replied. Adalaide noticed a few bags on the floor now that she'd said that.

"Everything go okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Adalaide replied cheerfully. "He's a little prince."

"That's my little Wyatt." Paige retorted. "Well," she said and handed Adalaide a few bills folded together, "thank you. I'm sure we'll be calling soon."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Adalaide replied. She climbed the stairs and collected her bag. She let herself out and crossed the street to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adalaide found herself in the kitchen baking. Her apron had flour smudges and she was vigorously mixing the ingredients together in a bowl. The front door opened and closed.

"Hello?" Adalaide called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." The voice of her sister called back Christine came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Adalaide asked as she added the butterscotch chips.

"I have a huge headache so Angie's taking over for me at the store." Christine replied. She was referring to the Farmer Jack where she'd worked for two years. "Speaking of work," she added, "aren't' you supposed to be baby-sitting?" Christine went to a cupboard and got out the aspirin.

"Yeah," Adalaide replied mixing the batter around more, "I went and now I'm back."

"How was it?" Christine asked. "Was there anything strange there?" They both felt the Halliwell's were peculiar.

"The only strange thing is three grown sisters living together in one house." Adalaide replied adding chocolate chips in now. Christine took the aspirin with some water and eyed her younger sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked going to the opposite side of the island counter so she could look at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Adalaide asked innocently grabbing the bowl and spatula again.

"Whenever something's bugging you, you bake. What are you making anyway?" Christine asked eyeing the batter strangely.

"I do not!" Adalaide said defensively and started mixing again. "I'm making cookies." 

"What kind?" Christine asked.

"Their peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips and butterscotch chips. I call them Chocolate Nutty Scotch cookies." She replied. "I hope they're good."

"Well call me when their ready and we can chat." Christine said as she stole a handful of dough. Adalaide finished baking them and called her sister down. They sat at the table with two glasses of milk and all the Chocolate Nutty Scotch cookies they could eat. Adalaide took her sister all about what had happened at practice and about the dog that followed her. The girls shared a rare afternoon together. After eating over half the cookies Adalaide had baked, Christine treated her to a movie. Most of the time the sisters didn't get along but there were some days where the alignment of the stars shifted and they got along. Adalaide loved those days. She cherished them. They did one of those photo booths that was right outside the movie theater in the mall and got two sets. Adalaide put it in her shoebox after writing 'Me and my sis' and the date on the back.


	3. Old Friends

Piper slammed the door behind her. Paige looked up from her magazine.

"How was brunch with dad?" Paige asked as Piper stormed into the living room and plopped down on the chair across from her.

"It was fine until _they_," Piper looked upward indicating the Elders, "called Leo and he had to orb out."

"What was so wrong with that?" Paige asked.

"I just know he's going to be getting in trouble for choosing not to be an elder." Piper said, "I'm actually scared." 

"He'll be fine," Paige said comfortingly, "He's Leo after all." Both Paige and Piper started when a blur of blue lights came into view right next to Piper's chair.

"Is Leo here?" Asked the man who had just orbed into the living room. His black hair was trimmed and clean and his clothes were new looking. 

"No, he's up there." Piper said and nodded her head upward. "Why?" The Charmed Ones had met Sirius before. They knew he was a new whitelighter who Leo was helping.

"I just need to talk to him about my charge. You're neighbor." Sirius said and received looks of confusion.

"Adalaide?" Paige asked. "Why is she your charge?"

"Leo hasn't told you?" Black asked. 

"Told us what?" Both girls asked in unison. Sirius looked shocked and afraid. He was saved by another blur of blue light and Leo was standing next to him.

"Hello Sirius, what are you doing here?" Leo asked. Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Piper cut him off.

"TELL US WHAT!" She yelled at the two of them. Leo looked from Piper to Paige then to Sirius. 

"It slipped." Sirius explained. "I thought you'd told them."

"Tell us what?" Paige asked. Leo rubbed his hands together nervously. He knew what the look from his wife and her sister meant. It meant that he was in trouble. 

"Well, I'll leave you all to talk." Sirius said and orbed away. Leo secretly wished he'd stayed to help him against the wrath of the women. 

"We should wait for Pheobe." Leo said. He was hoping that would buy him enough time to think about how to tell them. Unfortunately, Pheobe walked in the door a minute later.

"Alright we're all hear, talk." Piper said. Her anger was rising. 

"What's going on?" Pheobe asked. 

"Leo hasn't told us something and I'm guessing it's big so he's about to explain." Paige filled in. She looked politely at Leo waiting for the story.

"It's about Prue." Leo started. He took a very deep breath. "She's alive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow sat reading an old book. They were in LA at Angel's hotel. He kindly offered all their rooms. It was a little cramped but it was a place to stay for free. Giles was trying to contact any remaining watchers. Buffy was off with Angel at Wolfram and Hart exploring the offices. Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and Lorne were playing a wonderful game of Monopoly in the lobby were Willow was. 

"Will," Xander said. Willow looked up from her book. "You should relax. Come play with us!" Willow shook her head and got back to her reading. She was almost at something that seemed very important. It would be pivotal in her search for Slayers. No body else seemed to be worried about finding them but Willow was. She knew how it felt to have power and not understand it. She scribbled something in her notebook. Fred came and sat down next to Willow.

"Do you need any help? Cause I'm very good with the researching." Fred offered. She peeked at the book.

"No, thanks though. I think I've got it." Willow replied politely. Fred walked away dejectedly. A bunch of chattering slayers walked in and took residence in the lobby. Willow closed her book and went to the quiet of her room where she continued research.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across _the pond_, there was a boy who didn't belong. He was sitting on a swing in a park not too far from his house. He could be found there many nights, sitting alone staring into the dark abyss. Tonight was like any other night. His aunt and uncle could care less what time he got home as long as he was quite. 

Harry Potter's scar was continuously on fire, or so it felt. He was beginning to learn to ignore it. He was less anxious to hear of Voldemort then he had been the summer before. It was most likely because of the prophecy. The one that said either he kill Voldemort or Voldemort kills him. He was leaning toward the first part of the prophecy. That one he favored although he had no idea how he could achieve such a feat. 

The events of the night in the Department of Mysteries had never left him. He knew they never would but he wished. Wishing was no good. It didn't get anything done. It wouldn't bring Sirius back. He'd wished so hard he thought his brain would fall out but he'd come to realize that Sirius wasn't coming back, ever. He was probably with Harry's parents now so at least he could be happy. There was still a black hole where his heart should be. His eyes welled up once again and he cried out into the night.

"Why, Sirius, why?!" Harry knew it wasn't Sirius's fault. It was actually Harry's fault. If Harry hadn't been so thick, he wouldn't have gone to the Ministry. Better yet, if Harry had just practiced Occlumency like he was supposed to, he would have never seen the image of Sirius in the Ministry. 

Harry let out a yell of rage and kicked the dirt. He got off the swing and decided to head back to his so called home. He'd reached the end of Privet Drive when a shadow fell across the ring of light from the nearest street lamp. There was a giant, black dog just outside the ring of light. Harry made to go to the dog but stopped. 

'It can't be Sirius, he's gone.' Harry thought to himself but when he looked back toward the dog, there was nothing. Not a trace that a dog had been there. Harry strained his ears for the sound of heavy paws hitting the pavement, or the grass but there was a still silence.


	4. The Prodigy Children

A/n: I've asked people their opinions but I haven't really gotten an answer so please, if you don't agree with my on this story then please tell me in a civilized manner, don't yell and call names! Also this chapter, I'm messing with the past a little, you'll see. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prue, can't be alive, Leo, we saw her get killed. Shax killed her. You couldn't bring her back." Phoebe said. Her eyes were round and almost completely out of her head. 

"If Prue is still alive, then how do I have my powers?" Paige asked. She knew every well that she'd really only had her charmed powers because Prue had died. Piper didn't say anything. She just stared at Leo. They seemed to be communicating through their eyes.

"It's Prudence Melinda," Piper finally stated in a voice barely above a whisper, "my baby girl." Both Paige and Phoebe gasped in shock. They hadn't forgot the baby girl but they had pushed it to the back of their mind. If they could have forgotten, they would have because it was such a horrible time in their life. 

Paige and Phoebe fired question after question. Where? How? Who took her? Those sorts of questions. Piper however, reminded calm. She knew her husband and she knew that he would tell them.

"The Elders took her." Piper said. Both sisters gasped in shock. Piper, however, remained eerily calm. Her features did not seem to contain any emotion what so ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

*About one year ago*

Piper woke up in a very good mood. She realized it was the first in four months that her precious little Prue had slept through the night. She crept out of bed in the early morning light and into the closet they'd turned into a nursery. As she drew closer to the bed, her heart fell to her feet. The blanket was gone. The baby was gone. Her heart raced. She ran to the crib. She ran back into her room.

"Leo." She said loudly. She shook him and said his name even louder.

"Piper," Leo replied sleepily, "what's wrong sweetie." He sat up and looked at her.

"She's gone, our baby's gone." She said. They searched the house. Leo tried to sense her but he couldn't. They scryed for her but nothing came up. For the next month, Piper hunted demons day and night. Soon, the Elders told Leo that she was dead and Piper stopped trying. They found out two weeks later that she was pregnant with Wyatt and their first born had been forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    It was the afternoon and Adalaide was all alone at her house. Her sister was at her boyfriend's house and her parents were mostly likely at work. The laptop screen glowed a white color and The Ataris filled her room with song. Many of the lyrics written on her wall where theirs. Adalaide had her arm stretched across the desk and her head was resting against it. She was asleep in front of her computer like she'd done many times. 

Her dreams took her to a park. She'd been there every night for a week. It was always at night. There was always a boy there. Some times he was on the swing, sometimes he was just standing there, but he was always there. He was always alone. Every time she would try to get close to him to hear what he was saying or to even talk to him, he'd get up and leave, this time she was determined. 

Tonight he was sitting on the swing with his arm wound around the chain. She walked gently with the moist grass underneath her feet surrendering to her footsteps. She sucked in the warm night air.

"Hi!" She said loudly behind the boy and he turned. His green eyes piercing Adalaide with pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry jumped when this girl had spoken. Her accent told him that she was from America. Her face told him she was intrigued. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. She seemed startled at his reply.

"I should ask you the same." She replied coyly. Harry got off his swing and faced this girl. He placed his hand in his pocket and wrapped it firmly around his wand. She stepped back in fear. "Okay then. Maybe I'll just be going." She turned to leave but Harry didn't want her too.

"Wait." He called out. "You really don't know who I am?" He asked. 

Adalaide laughed. "Who do you think you are God? No, I don't know who you are." Harry smiled in relief. It was the first smile he had given all summer, yet it still felt forced. She's a muggle, he thought to himself.

"I'm Harry." He offered a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Adalaide." She took his hand and held it for a fraction of a second. In that time, something sparked between them. Something Adalaide had never experienced before. 

"Are you from around here?" Harry asked. 

"Um…where is here?" Adalaide asked, with a slight chuckle. She sensed movement under a street lamp across the street but she couldn't see what it was.

"Surrey." Harry replied. She frowned.

"Where?" Adalaide asked again.

"England." Harry explained. The girl's eyebrows rose sky high.

"Then, I'm really not from around here." She said. "I'm from San Francisco." She noticed a black figure approaching in the grass. It was the black dog that had been following her. 

"What are you doing here then?" Harry asked. He noticed she was looking past him.

"I don't know." She said, her voice was detached. Harry turned to see what she was looking at. He saw the black dog for a moment.

"Sirius?" He muttered.

"Do you know that dog?" Adalaide asked and tore her eyes from it. Harry turned to look at her.

"It's my neighbor's." He lied. He turned back but it was gone. Maybe it was Sirius. It couldn't be Sirius. He needed to stop thinking that. At least he had the peace of mind that he wasn't hallucinating. "It's pretty late. You should probably get going home, it's not safe for you to be out here alone. I'll walk you home."

"No," Adalaide said loudly and quickly, "um…I'll be fine by myself. You shouldn't be out here by yourself either. There are some crazy people out there. Maybe I should walk you home."

"I can defend myself." Harry stated. "I insist that I walk you home." He smiled again but this one didn't feel as forced. Adalaide's heart melted slightly. She'd always had a soft spot for British accents. She nodded. 

"Well, where do you live?" She asked quickly. "I mean I don't want you to go too far out of your way." Harry pointed to where he lived. Adalaide led him to a house on the street behind Harry's. "I guess this is good night." She said. Part of her didn't want to leave.

"I guess so." Harry replied. There was an awkward silence. He seemed to be waiting for her to go in the house.

"You can go now, I'm safe and sound at home." Adalaide said. He nodded. Slowly, with his head turning back to her every other second. She stood there was watched him go. He turned the corner and couldn't see her anymore. When he peeked back, she was gone. He continued on the connecting street and onto his own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adalaide startled awake. She was confused about where she was for a moment until she remembered she was at home and her cell phone was ringing. "Hello?" She said answering it. 

"Where are you?" Kristin asked impatiently. Adalaide slapped her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Klewlis I'm so sorry. I fell asleep! I'll be there in two seconds I promise." Adalaide said apologetically. She hung up and grabbed her practice bag. Why didn't she set her alarm? She had promised to meet Kristin at the school to go over the dance with her because Kristin had missed the day before. She ran out the door and down the street.


	5. Surprise!

a/n: sorry it's taken so long for me to update.  I've been pretty busy!  I promise everything will be explained soon enough.  Anywho, thanks for those you've reviewed and too those who haven't reviewed, shame on you.  I really like reviews, it would be a really good christmas gift from you to me if you'd review!  I'm done begging now

************

Willow stepped out of the bus station.  She had talked to Giles and he'd suggested she could find the help she needed in this city.  She needed to find a phone book.  She walked a block down this street until she found a phone booth.  Inside was a phone book.  She wrote down the address she needed and stepped out of the phone book once more.  She looked around as though looking for a sign that would point her in the direction she needed.  Then she hailed a taxi cab and gave him the address.  

*************

Adalaide woke up at eleven.  The latest she'd been able to sleep on a week day the whole summer.  It was the day after camp and there was no more practice until school started again.  A whole month and a half of freedom.  She got out of bed and waked to the window yawning and stretching her arms high above her head.  She peeked out of the window.  It was a beautiful day so she decided she would go for a run.  Last year, she didn't run during their break from practice and going back to practice was torture.  She had decided to make sure to run and stretch everyday, well she planned to anyway.  

In the bright sun, Adalaide began to jog across the street.  She noticed a red haired girl standing on the Halliwell's doorstep.  At first glance she thought it was Paige but the girl turned and Adalaide saw that it was a stranger.  The girl seemed to be a little nervous.  Adalaide smiled to her and she smiled back.  

Adalaide had found a new passion for running.  She found it was good for her to think about things.  Like the boy in her dreams.  She hadn't had one of those dreams for a week now and she missed them.  _But it's just a dream, he's not real,_ Adalaide told herself half-heartedly.  If he was real, and he lived in San Francisco, there could definitely be a thing between them.  Not that Adalaide had ever had a thing with anyone.  She's remained boyfriendless for her entire life, as well as kiss-less.  She was waiting for that first kiss, and she had it all planed out.  It had to be perfect.  The entire thirty minutes that Adalaide jogged for, all she thought about was that boy as well as her new found strength.  It was strange because the doors at school were just so heavy.  She'd always had to push/pull really hard to get them to open and on windy days there was just no hope for her.  But the last time she'd been there, she nearly ripped the door right off its hinges without even trying that hard.  It was really strange and she couldn't find an answer for it.  Adalaide rounded the corner and onto her street once more where she saw the same redhead still standing in front of the Halliwell's house.  Adalaide walked up to her curiously.

"Who are you looking for?" Adalaide asked politely.

"The Halliwells." The girl replied shortly.  

"Which one?" Adalaide asked, "Piper, Paige, or Pheobe."

"Any of them really." The girl replied.  

"Well, Pheobe's probably at the office, but I don't know where the other two are at.  Is it important?"

"It's very important." The girl responded.  Adalaide got a feeling that something strange was going on.

"Well, Pheobe works at the Bay Mirror.  Don't ask me where the office is though.  You could probably find it in the phone book, if it's that important." Adalaide said trying to be as helpful as possible.  

"Thanks," the girl said, "but I think I'll just try again later.  Do you know when they'll be home?" 

Adalaide shook her head.  "I really couldn't say, they come home at different times every day.  If you want, I could have them call you if you leave a phone number."

"That's okay." The girl walked down the steps of the porch and down the street.  Adalaide watched until the girl turned the corner.  Then she crossed the street to her house and jumped into the shower.

***********

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope everything is well.  We're at you know where right now.  There is so much going on but of course we can't say much incase the letter is intercepted.  Please don't get angry this time.  We'll be coming to get you soon, Dumbledore said.  Hope the relatives are treating you well!_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry crumpled the letter and threw it aside.  He did know where they were.  They were at Sirius's house.  Another summer where the boy of Voldemort's biggest desire was left alone.  Harry hated it.  He wished he wasn't the Boy Who Lived.  He just wished he was normal, or at least as normal as a wizard gets.  

Yet, his frustration was not caused by the lack of communication from his friends.  He hadn't seen that girl in a week.  _Why not?  Had she gone back to __San Francisco__?  If so why hadn't she told me?  She would have told me right? _Harry asked himself.  _Wait, why am I so worried about her?  It's not like I fancy her or anything._  Harry stopped pacing his room.  Did he fancy her.  _No!_ He thought firmly.  He hadn't even told Hermione or Ron about her.  He definitely hadn't told his 'family' either.  It was sun set soon and Harry left his room and went outside.  He went to the park and sat on the swing and waited.  

***********

Piper and Leo orbed back into the living room.  Piper was steaming mad but she was more disappointed.  The Elders had nothing to tell them.  They had unbound Piper and Leo's baby girl's powers.  Now it was up to the Charmed Ones to find her.  The Elders also told them one other thing.

"Piper, is that you?" Paige called.  She came running down the stairs with Pheobe in tow.  "What did they say?"

Piper sighed and sank into the couch.  Paige frowned and collapsed into the chair across from the couch. 

"That bad?" Pheobe asked sitting next to her older sister.  She had true concern on her face.  There was a blur of blue lights and Sirius appeared next to Leo.  

"Leo I need to talk to you alone."  He said and Leo looked pleadingly at the girls.  Piper nodded her head and the two men orbed out.

"So, did they have anything for you?" Paige asked.  She was anxious to find this little girl.  

"Well, they said that they un-bound her powers." Piper explained.  "But it's up to us to find her."

"That shouldn't be too hard, we can just find all the year old girls that have been adopted in San Francisco and go from there.  How many can there be right?" Pheobe suggested.  Piper shook her head.

"She's not a year old anymore."  Piper said.  Pheobe and Paige's jaws dropped to the ground.  

"How can that be?" Paige asked.

"They used some major magic.  She's about fifteen or sixteen years old.  Plus she doesn't know she's adopted and her family doesn't know she's adopted." Piper replied.

"How could they not know that this random teenager has just been placed in their home.  And wouldn't everyone else notice that she was only born a year ago?" Pheobe asked.

"They created false memories.  For her and everyone who would have been involved in her life.  Dance lessons, school, friends, everything.  Even her birth was created in everyone's memory.  It'll be difficult to explain it to her once we find her." Piper explained.  

***********

Adalaide showered and changed.  She then jumped onto her bed ready for some quality TV time.  She had just grabbed the remote when she blacked out.  Well it seemed she had blacked out because of the sudden nature with which it happened.  However, she figured she'd just fallen asleep.  She was having one of those dreams again.  She was standing in the darkened park wearing a long flowing white skirt with lavender flowers and a lavender tank top with sequins on it.  Her hair was down and slightly curled.  And there was Harry.  Adalaide's heart skipped beat when she saw him.  Only, he wasn't alone.  There was a crowd of boys, lead by an extremely large one, that seemed to be harrassing him.  Harry just seemed to be sitting there and not responding.  Adalaide walked over to the scene.  The large boy whistled obnoxiously at her.  She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, hello." He said.  "Aren't you a little…"  
"Finish that sentence." Adalaide threatened.  "I dare you."

"Feisty." He retorted throwing his hands up in defeat.  Then he stuck his face forward.  "How about a little kiss."  Adalaide smiled as sweetly as possible and slapped him with all the strength she could muster.  He was knocked clear off his feet and flew a few yards.  He landed with a great howl on his behind and his gang of friends rushed to him.  Adalaide looked down at her outstretched hand in wonder and awe.  Harry stared at it too.

"Freak." The large boy yelled.  He was now on his feet again rubbing his behind.  The crowd of boys left the park as fast as they could.  Harry stared at Adalaide with his mouth hanging open.

"How?" Was all that came from his mouth.

"I don't know." Adalaide replied.  She was very confused indeed.  Yet it was just a dream, she remembered, nothing to worry about.  Harry shook away his shock enough to be glad that she was here.

"Where have you been?" He asked.  

"Around."Adalaide replied.  She couldn't tell him that she had been at camp because that would have meant that she'd been home and back.  She smiled at him.  "I've missed you."

_Why did she have to smile?_ He thought. _ It's true, I fancy her._  He smiled back.

"I missed you too." He said.  _What am I saying?  Now she'll know I fancy her.  What about Cho?  This is all just a mess.  I probably won't life much longer anyway so what does it matter._

An awkard silence followed their sentiments.  There was a distant noise of running.  Harry turned around to face the street and saw a group of about five running toward him.  They were dressed in black robes and each had a mask on.  Harry's eyes widened in fear.  They were Death Eaters.  He heard their shouts of Avada Kedavra.  Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and shouted every sheild charm he knew but his eyes widened as he saw one spell about a foot from Adalaide.  She screamed and threw her hands up as if to protect herself.  Then all of a sudden the noise of the Death Eaters was gone and the jets of light remained frozen in mid air.  The men were frozen as well.  Adalaide looked over to Harry.  Harry was indeed not frozen.  

"What did you do?" He shouted.  He was relieved that the spell was stopped.

"I don't know." Adalaide replied softly.  From behind Harry, a blur of blue lights appeared and then two men were there.  

"Leo!?" Adalaide shouted in disbelief.  Harry turned to see what or who she was talking to.  His eyes widened.

"Sirius?!" The two men smiled nervously.

************

Willow knocked on the door of the Manor once more.  It was about an hour and a half after she had spoken to that other girl.  She had her fingers crossed hoping that they would be home.  The door opened.

"Hello?" Another red haired girl answered the door.

"Hi.  You don't know me, my name's Willow Rosenburg.  I need your help."  Willow replied.  The girl looked her over a minute then extended her hand.  

"I'm Paige.  Why don't you come in and I'll see what I can do." Paige stepped aside and Willow stepped into the house.

***********


	6. Disbelief

A/n: I hope you all like this so far!  And I also hope that my character isn't too Mary Sue for you.  I realize that all my characters are Mary Sue but deal with it.  I'll try later for less Mary Sue.  Any way, I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens.

*******

The four girls sat in the living room.  Piper, Pheobe and Paige waiting anxiously for an explanation from this new girl Willow.

"I know you guys are the Charmed Ones." Willow said.  The three sisters looked at each other which caused Willow to think that wasn't the best way to start out.  "I need help with this spell I'm working on." 

"What kind of spell is it?" Pheobe asked with interest. 

"It's sort of a locator spell but not." Willow said.  She went on to explain about Buffy and the potentials becoming Slayers.  "See I've been reading about these different spells that can reveal a person's aura but I need one that covers the world."  Willow reached into her bag and pulled out all the research she'd done at Angel's hotel.  Paige picked up Willow's notebook and started flipping through it.  

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Pheobe suggested.  "We can talk about this some more, my treat." Everyone agreed so the four left for a restaurant.

******

"How?  Why? What's going on?" Adalaide yelled to Leo.  She refused to move from her spot.  "I mean, this is the weirdest dream I've ever had."  She laughed to herself.

The three males looked at her with funny expressions on their faces.  Harry was the first to speak.  

"This isn't a dream." He said.  Somewhere inside him he was a little hurt that she felt that way but he couldn't explain why.

"Um, yeah it is." Adalaide replied.  "I mean, how else would you explain me being about to travel across the ocean without even knowing it?"

Leo looked hurriedly at the robed men.  "We'd better go.  I'll explain once we get back to the Manor."  He motioned for Adalaide to come to him.

"And how are we getting to the Manor?" She asked sarcastically.  "Are we gonna fly?!"  She laughed.  He shook his head.

"I know it's weird but we need to get out of here." Leo said urgently.  

_Well, since it is a dream and all, I guess it can't hurt now can it? _Adalaide thought to herself.  She walked to Leo while Harry stared at her like she had three heads.  It was rather unnerving.  Adalaide could hear a distant noise, as if someone was calling her from really far away.  It grew louder as Leo placed a hand on her shoulder and the park seemed to dissolve in blue lights.  

"Adalaide!  You can't possibly be tired again, you slept until what noon!  You better get up before mom gets really mad.  She's been calling you to come downstairs for like five minutes." Christine yelled.  She had a smile on her face though.  She always enjoyed seeing Adalaide getting in trouble.  Adalaide sat upright and looked around her room.  She knew it'd all been a dream.  She jumped out of her bed and practically skipped down the stairs.  

_I need to stop watching so much TV,_ she said to herself, _I'm getting way too many strange ideas._

******

Sirius, Harry, and Leo arrived in the kitchen of the Manor.  Leo looked around himself.

"Where's Adalaide?" he asked frantically.  _Oh no, I dropped her somewhere, she could be anywhere, _he thought to himself, _that poor girl she's probably scared out of her mind._

******

"Adalaide," Mrs. McGregger said as Adalaide bounced into the front hall of their house.  "The Halliwells called while you were sleeping.  They want you to go over to their house as soon as possible.  I'm going to meet some business people for a few early drinks." 

"Okay, bye mom." Adalaide said.  Mrs. McGregger left out of the door without another word to her daughter.  Adalaide smiled to herself as she opened the front door and went into the blinding light of the California sun.  She ran across the street and up the front steps to the Halliwell house.  She knocked loudly on the door and waited for an answer.  Leo answered the door and Adalaide laughed.

"Mr. Wyatt, it's the funniest thing, I was napping and I had the weirdest dream with you in it." Adalaide said as she walked into the now familiar house.  "There were a group of men in robes, and a boy my age named.." Adalaide hesitated as two people emerged into the front hall, "HARRY!"  Leo grabbed Adalaide's shoulders from behind causing her to jump slight.

"Are you okay?  Nothing's injured is it?" He asked with genuine concern.  

"I'm fine, but does anyone want to explain?" Adalaide responded.  She was being a lot ruder then she normally was but this was very confusing.  Harry nodded.

"Yes, please." He said.  "Sirius, you're supposed to be dead!" Harry turned to Sirius with slightly angry eyes.  

"Tell me about it." Sirius responded.  Leo interrupted however.

"Why don't we all just go and sit down and we'll explain everything." Leo said now that he had calmed down a little bit.  He pushed Adalaide and Harry into the living room and the two plopped down onto the couch.  Adalaide made notice of how close they were sitting and how his leg was touching hers.  It would have been a bigger deal if she was so confused at the moment.  Adalaide looked to Leo and this other man for answers.

"Well, it's rather complicated and I didn't want to tell you anything until we were sure but I guess I have to now.  I mean there's no other way." Leo mumbled.  "I'm a whitelighter."

"A what?" Adalaide asked.  She had never heard the word before.

"It's kinda like a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters." Leo explained.  Adalaide laughed.  She couldn't help herself.  He was just so serious yet what he was saying was ridiculous.  

"Right, like there are really witches going around turning people into frogs or toads or whatever." Adalaide rolled her eyes.  "Give me a break, I'm not stupid."

"There really is magic out there." Harry said.  Adalaide looked at him.  "I'm a wizard."  Adalaide laughed yet she noted the hint of a blush appearing on Harry's cheeks and she couldn't help thinking how adorable it was.

"And I'm the Queen of England." Adalaide said sardonically.  She must have spent way too much time with her sister to have picked up some of this stuff.  

"And," Leo said, not wanting to argue, "We think that you're a witch."  Adalaide stopped laughing and was completely silent for a whole minute.  Then she got on her feet suddenly and made for the door.

"You're all crazy, you've gonna insane." She mumbled as she shook her head and made her way for the door.  _I'm never babysitting for them again, _she thought.  

"Adalaide wait." Leo called.  Adalaide stopped at looked at him.  "There's a little bit more."  Adalaide considered it for a second.

"Sure, why not.  I could use a good story." She replied and took her seat next to Harry again.  He seemed to be looking at her in a new light.

"Well, I or we, also think that you could possibly be my and Piper's daughter." Leo said and waited for a response.  

"Prove it." Adalaide responded.  

"Well, we can't.  Not really." Leo said and Adalaide stood and headed for the door.  Leo sighed in defeat.  Harry was torn.  One part of him was dying to talk to his god father, yet the other part wanted to run after Adalaide and show her magic.  When Harry looked, Adalaide was already out the door.  He turned and looked at Sirius.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked him.  Sirius sighed and sat down facing Harry.  Leo sat down as well but his eyes were filling with tears and they were glued to the window watching Adalaide run home.

"I died." Sirius replied.  "I died in the Department of Mysteries like you saw.  However, I didn't stay dead.  Leo here recruited me to be a whitelighter.  So here I am."

"Are you my whitelighter?" Harry asked.  Leo had said that whitelighters guard witches so wouldn't they guard wizards as well.

"No, you don't have one." Sirius answered.  "It's a different type of witch."  Harry was filling with anger now.  _If Sirius was still alive, then why didn't he come and talk to me?_ He thought.  _He owes me that._  Harry was sure that Sirius had been watching him on those nights that he had spent in the park.  He hated that people could watch him but he could communicate back with them.

"Why didn't you come see me?" Harry burst standing on his feet now.  He was sick of being protected so much.

"I came to see you, I watched you many nights when you went out by yourself.  I just couldn't talk to you." Sirius said with pleading eyes.  He looked to Leo.  "He can't go back now, somehow they've found him.  He'll be dead within the minute if he goes back now."  Harry looked to Leo and back to Sirius.  His anger erupted inside him and he tore through the house and out the front door.  Sirius stood to follow him but Leo held him back. 

"Let him go." He said.  "He'll come back."

******

Adalaide hadn't gone home.  She needed to think.  She was circling the neighborhood thinking.  She looked to the sky for answers.  The sun was slowly descending behind the clouds as the day grew old.  She touched her cross necklace.  It never left her, even when she slept.  

"Oh God." She spoke aloud.  "Is it true?  Can I be a, a…?" She faltered, what if someone heard her.  "I mean isn't that going against everything you taught us?"  She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye.  She shook herself mentally.  _Why am I so emotional about this, it can't possibly be real._ She thought.  The sun was almost gone now and Adalaide looked around her.

"Where am I?" She thought.  She'd been wondering aimlessly for who knows how long and she didn't know how she was going to find her way back.  She stopped and stood in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms wrapped around herself.  For summer in California, it seemed unseasonable cool.  It must just be the wind.  A voice from behind her spooked her in the growing darkness.

"Adalaide." A male voice whispered softly.  She turned to find Harry standing there.  Adalaide quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yeah?" she asked.  He just looked at her for a second and Adalaide felt a strange urge to run into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took a step closer.  

"I guess so." She replied, shivering from the harsh wind.  "I'm just confused."  Harry made an un-explained movement.  

"I'm torn." Adalaide continued.  "I'm torn between knowledge that Leo is a nice guy who wouldn't really want to do any harm and the doubtless truth that magic isn't real.  It can't be.  If it was real, then it must be evil."  Harry seemed to pull away slightly.

"Do you think I'm evil?" He asked.  Adalaide shook her head and shivered once more.

"Then believe that magic isn't evil." Harry said.  He pulled out his wand and took a step toward Adalaide but she stepped away.  She stared frightened at the stick.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  

"I'm gonna show you some magic." He replied.  "_Lumos._" He said and the tip of his wand lit up.  Adalaide wasn't impressed.

"Wow, you turned on a flashlight." She said. 

"It's not a flashlight." He said.  "Here, look."  Adalaide moved closer and their foreheads touch slightly as the both looked down at the wand.  "It's a wand."  Adalaide could feel his breath quicken and she looked and him.  _Maybe it is real, _she thought to herself.  

"Do you know the way back to the Manor?" She asked worriedly.  Harry shook his head.  However a voice from the dark replied.

"I do." Leo emerged from the darkness.  Adalaide smiled and he smiled back.  He led the way silently.  When they got to the Manor, Piper, Pheobe and Paige were waiting anxiously for Adalaide.  As well as a guy with long white hair and a beard that was named Professor Dumbledore.

*********

a/n: review review review


End file.
